a. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used for assisting an individual with a golf swing, and more particularly to a golfer's head movement monitor device to be used when practicing a normal golf swing.
b. Description of Related Art
An important feature during the search for a good golf swing is to establish the amount and direction of head movement that occurs when a golf swing yields optimum direction and distance. Excessive head movement is probably the most common error occurring with non-expert golfers. This movement may be lateral movement of the head in a direction that is generally parallel with the intended line of flight of the golf ball. The movement may also be from front to back relative to the golfer's body, or it may be in an up and down direction. Since there are several possible types of movement of the golfer's head, it is difficult to monitor.
Many different devices have been proposed in the prior art for monitoring a golfers head movement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,677,261 discloses a sheet of opaque material supported above a golf ball and having a slot therein through which the golfer views a golf ball while swinging. This device will indicate lateral movement of the head, but it will not indicate front and back or up and down movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,011 discloses a hollow tee through which light shines. The golfer takes his stance and initially observes the light beam. A ball is then placed on the tee and the golfer swings to knock the ball off of the tee. After the swing is completed, the golfer re-observes the light to check and see if he has held his head still. This device provides information as to head position only after the golf ball has been struck, and it may be difficult to determine just what type of movement has taken place.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the invention to provide a device which will monitor head movement throughout a golf swing and which will readily identify the type and amount of head movement which is occurring. It is also an objective of the invention to provide a golfer's head movement monitor device which is simple to use, and which is economical to manufacture and assemble.